1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a breathing device with a fastening unit for fastening a patient interface to the head of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patient interfaces have the purpose of delivering breathing gas made available by a breathing apparatus to the patient. Patient interfaces can be realized in various embodiments, for example, as oxygen spectacles, pillow masks, nasal masks, or full face masks. The patient interface is typically connected to the breathing apparatus through a breathing gas hose and is secured to the head of the user.
A precise fit of the patient interface and of the fastening is required for avoiding therapy impairment, for example, due to slippage or separation.
For insuring a secure positioning of the breathing mask in the area of the face of the patient, and for reducing the forces acting on the face, breathing masks with forehead rests are used. Such interface rests typically have possibilities for vertical or spacing adjustments. However, many adjusting devices are often too complicated for the patient and can only be adjusted with difficulty by the patient or in sleep laboratories. A direct adjustment while wearing the mask is in most cases not possible.
By the additional use of a forehead rest at the patient interface which supplies the gas, for example, a nasal mask, the secure positioning of the breathing mask in the area of the face of a patient is ensured. An unintentional separation or slippage of the mask from the face of the user and any attendant leakages are avoided. The slippage of a poorly fitting patient interface may lead to unpleasant pressure points up to therapy impairments or therapy interruptions. The wearing comfort and the stability are increased by the use of a forehead rest. Pressure points in the contact area of the mask, which would occur in a breathing mask without forehead rest as a result of the pretension of the fastening straps, are avoided. However, for reducing the pressure acting on the bridge of the nose, an individual adjustment of the forehead rest relative to the mask is required.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to construct a breathing device of the type mentioned above in such a way that a functional, easy to operate adjustment of the forehead rest is made available and simultaneously a high functionality and robustness are provided.